Brick Walls And Tall Towers
by valentine.flaries.rule.123
Summary: Basically Swesther fluff with a random ending! My first fic! SQUEEE!


AN: Hi Guys! My spell check seems to think this Fic is Okay So Fingers-Crossed! This is basically a SwEsther One-shot. Constructive Criticism would be welcome But No flames…Please R and R!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!

"You are such a Lazy Idiot!"

"You're such a Lippy Little Madam!"

Oliver and Drippy exchanged slightly agitated glances…They were used to this. They had given up trying to change things ages ago, after all Oliver was old enough to know that some people just don't ever get along. Swaine and Esther were two of THOSE people… Oliver wondered far away, out of the forest were Esther and Swaine were arguing, and sat down by the river where the group had set up camp. He started trying to perform a healing trick which involved water and Mr. Drippy tried to help him…

Meanwhile, Esther and Swaine were left in the woods to continue their little discussion, which had reached Maximum Volume. "Excuse me!" Esther almost yelled, in a distraught tone of voice… "There is NO WAY you can call me a "Lippy Little Madam" With the way YOU treat everyone!" Esther began gasping for breath, and Swaine cackled. "You are such a-Wait…What were we talking about again?" Swaine questioned, blushing. They were both blushing now…Esther noticed that her face was about 3 inches away from Swaine's stubble. She wanted to hit herself for the feelings she had, whatever they were. "You-you can't remember?" Esther stuttered, in a way that made Swaine's heart flutter. _If only she were a little bit older… or I were less disgusting… _He thought. _Why do I insult her so much? I mean, Esther's just so talented and perfect and whatever... _Swaine looked down at Esther's face and snapped out of his daydream, taking a step back promptly, so they weren't embarrassingly close… "Well…can you?" He mumbled grumpily… For a second Esther thought she saw him blushing really deeply all of a sudden. She found herself wishing he would speak a little bit clearer though, because although she found his sarcasm and bad manners difficult to deal with sometimes she actually really liked his deep voice…and his stubble… _NO! Bad Esther! Don't think about him in that way, He's twice your age, and he wouldn't be interested in YOU anyway! _A dozen thoughts about Swaine ran around Esther's head like little Familiars… She tried to distract herself with the mission at hand. "It doesn't matter what we were talking about before, we came to collect enchanted berries, so can we just forgot about this?!" Esther said sharply, but to Swaine, she didn't seem as angry as before… "Whatever." He Half-Whispered distractedly…He didn't want to get too close to her in case she found out how he REALLY felt about her. She was just…well…beautiful. Swaine had been enchanted with Esther ever since she and the others went back in time and he met her 15 years early. When she played her harp he told her to "Quit it with that racket!" but really that was just an excuse. Each time she played her Healing Hymn he felt almost as if she was consciously TRYING to entice him! Esther was a talented tamer too, and quite generous compared to Swaine himself… _Bad, Bad Swaine! Stop thinking such disgusting thoughts. You're Hideous and she wouldn't want anyone like YOU! _He thought crossly, lagging behind Esther who was strolling happily through The Deep Dark Wood collecting Blackberries and other magical fruits. She seemed to have forgotten their earlier argument… "Come on Swaine! All the good berries are this way! Gosh, I wonder what Oliver and Mr. Drippy are doing this very second…" Esther sung merrily in a melodious voice that Swaine couldn't say no to. He caught up with her and started collecting berries… "Here, you can hold the basket and I'll climb that tree to get the Enchanted Apple" Esther suggested happily but also slightly nervously, and Swaine just nodded foolishly... _DAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT! DAMN IT! Why did I do that? Am I stupid? I must be an IDIOT! _Swaine wanted to crawl into a hole and Die…Esther however was trying to focus on climbing the bendy tree…It reminded her of a walnut for some reason. When she eventually got to the top she could just about reach the Apple with her middle finger, but at the last minute she slipped and fell, knocking the mystic fruit to the grassy floor…Esther herself nearly landed on coccyx but Swaine caught her just in time… _Wow! Swaine looks so skinny and bony and I know he doesn't look after himself properly but…he's just so…strong anyway… _Esther thought, but she snapped herself out of it quickly and got Swaine to put her down… "Um…Thanks for catching me…" Esther whispered slowly…She then bent down to pick up the fallen fruit, but her hand touched a much bigger and hairier hand. Swaine seemed to have reached for the very same fruit… "I'm sorry. I'll let you have that one I guess…" Esther Babbled quickly and cautiously without looking up at Swaine. Swaine could sense something was wrong with their current situation…He just couldn't put his finger on it… "No, please, you should be the one who picks it up, especially after making such a big effort to get it." Swaine reassured Esther as she picked up the fruit and put it in the basket. They had gotten so far in developing their relationship and yet they seemed to have reached a wall after that, and not just any wall. It was an unbreakable wall, one that could only be climbed over… Even though Esther had ALMOST climbed the tree, she had to think hard before she could even attempt to climb the wall... After a few minutes of them both collecting berries, Esther was brave enough to attempt that special climb. "I guess you don't really have much experience with this kind of stuff. Huh? I don't mean that as an insult of course." Esther almost-mumbled quickly and quietly, sounding slightly embarrassed. Swaine didn't know what to say to that… He had been taught by the harsh community of Hamelin and by his wise father never to speak about his feelings… _But Esther's different isn't she?_ Swaine felt like he was about to jump from the roof of one tower to the roof of the next, If he landed he could get off the roof and trot down the stairs to safety, but if not he would fall one thousand feet to his painful and certain death… "Nah, when I was a kid I spent all my time making stuff." was all he could manage to say… He couldn't turn back now, because the entrance to the stairs inside the tower he was already on was blocked off. "Huh? I didn't think you seemed like that at all when we went back in time and met you… You're not kidding are you?" Esther questioned, in a puzzled-sounding voice…Swaine was still really nervous, but he managed to look her in the eye…He just needed to figure out a way to make that single leap. "Well, I kind of tried to change when I met you lot back there… I was enchanted by you…" After he said that they both paused in what they were doing and there was a long and awkward silence…Swaine quickly realized his big mistake. "I was especially enchanted by Drippy, that weirdo, and Oliver because he was the same age as me!" He added quickly, but it was still too late! Without meaning to, Swaine had certainly made the big leap, but did he land safely? It was too early to tell…Esther had been thinking ever since she fell out of the tree about whether or not there was any way she could climb the wall they were stuck at, and she only had the bits and pieces that would eventually create her solution. _But didn't he just say he was enchanted by me? There was an awkward silence before he mentioned the others too, which might imply he LIKES me! On the other hand, it could be my head running away with itself again… _Esther thought to herself, confusedly. She really HATED being confused. _Right! No more games! If there's a wall I shall climb it! Either this is the man I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with, or a rude and dirty thief who just happens to be my mortal enemy! _She thought to herself, confidently. She didn't think the idea she had was a good idea AT ALL, but she felt like it was her only choice… She knew that it was quite likely that Swaine would scream and yell at her and then not speak to her again for a month, but they had fought before, and Esther felt maybe she couldn't bear to be friends with Swaine if they couldn't get together… Esther knew she was probably going mad from the heat, but how else could she find out if she and Swaine were meant to be? While Esther was thinking about all of this, Swaine was still awkwardly rambling on about how he was enchanted with Mr Drippy...Esther stood up straight and addressed him, her face was as red as the magic berries they were currently trying to collect. "Swaine, shut up!" Esther yelped, and before he could react, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly… Swaine immediately felt the undying pleasure he had heard about for the last 2 thirds of his life, and the undeniable intimacy he had longed to have for the last half of his life. He felt himself melt, and he returned that same kiss, not wanting it to end. _She's kissing me, we're kissing! We're actually kissing! So THIS is what it's like to kiss a girl…I actually like this…a lot. Oh, Esther…Can't we make this work? This is like heaven! Why did she kiss me? Does she have feelings for me, the same way I do for her? I just can't live without her, the little… _Swaine wanted to concentrate on all his thoughts and questions, but all he could think about was Esther and how much he truly loved her and wanted to carry on kissing her forever. He had been taught it was soppy, but he couldn't help it! It was a perfect kiss. He kissed her with passion as if his lips were on fire…There was definitely a spark between them, if not fireworks! Esther felt it too…The kiss lasted for about 9 seconds and then Esther gently pulled away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-I really should get going!" Esther babbled quickly and then turned to leave, but before she could get away Swaine swished her back around and literally swept her off her feet. "Esther, shut up!" He said cheekily, and then he kissed her back, much harder than the kiss before. Esther knew by now that he wanted her... He ran his tongue across the top of her mouth and then around the bottom, holding Esther close… _Does he LIKE me? He's a good kisser… It's almost like he's been waiting for this his whole life…This is bliss. I know there's a big age gap, and we don't always get along, but couldn't we work all that stuff out? As long as we end up a couple I don't know what else I could ever ask for in life! I just want Swaine by my side, my sweetheart… _After a while they had to come up for air and for about ten long seconds they just smiled at each other… Both of them felt nervous, and neither one of them wanted to break the special silence they were sharing… But then Swaine felt something change… _Damn it! Why now? Anytime but now! DAMN IT! _Esther felt Swaine's little "problem" against her leg… She also noticed he was sweating beads. _Oh Swaine! _She wanted him to know she felt comfortable with "that" so he would stop panicking so much, but she didn't really know how to tell him, so she decided to ignore it for his sake. Esther broke the silence first…"Swaine, there are so many things that I want to tell you but I just don't know how to say them!" She whispered, leaning her forehead against Swaine's almost… Swaine spoke slowly… "Um…Do you…like me?" He muttered, anxiously. Esther nodded and smiled slightly before kissing him gently on the cheek. "How long have you felt this way?" She asked, in a soft and sweet voice that Swaine had only heard from his own mother just a couple of times… He looked into her eyes, and peered back down to the floor and a smile began to creep over his face. "Ever since I first met you as a kid…" He whispered back, now following her tone, almost matching it. Esther smiled bravely and gracefully back at Swaine. "Well now we can be together for a good long time!" She almost squealed...

"I think I love you Swaine…"

"Esther, I think I love you too."

Then, with one last kiss, all their previous fights and quarrels were immediately forgotten.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Oliver and Mr. Drippy were wondering how much longer Esther and Swaine were going to take... "God, Mun! They should have got back ages ago!" Drippy Screeched under his breath, and caught Oliver's attention... "Gee, do you think we should go and check on them?" Oliver asked, quizzically. They both already THOUGHT they knew what had happened. They thought Esther had picked such a big fight with Swaine that the two of them had split up to compete and try and get the most berries. What had actually happened was beyond the imagination of the pair by the river… "I'm as sure as a sure-footed electrongo that we should, mun! Come on!" Drippy bellowed in his deepest voice, and with that the pair left the river, deserted!

Esther and Swaine meanwhile, were dancing merrily through the forest making goo-goo eyes that basically scared all the wild beasts they would normally encounter away fast, in other words they were collecting berries, and it was Esther's turn to hold the basket… "Marcassin can be a right $#!++£r if you'll pardon my language… I think he'd pin me to the floor and give you a big cheesy grin if we gave him the 411!" Swaine sighed, slightly comically and slightly exasperatedly as he passed a bad-breath-be-gone berry to Esther to put in the basket. "Yep, and my father Rashaad is going to be a NIGHTMARE!-gulp-I just want to put all that at the back of my mind for now, if it's all the same to you!" Esther suggested, and Swaine was nodding in agreement…They basically carried on collecting and chatting for the next 20 minutes...Esther felt like she had uncovered a whole new side of Swaine and Swaine felt the same way about Esther. "Do you wanna stop for a second?" Esther asked, or rather panted, and Swaine gave an enthusiastic reply. "If I don't stop now, I might pass out somewhere behind a bush and get carried away by a hungry sprite or someone!" Esther giggled slightly at this... "I don't want you to get eaten! I've only just told you how I REALLY Feel about you, I've only just managed to catch you, so please, do not dare to slip away!" Esther giggled in a teasing tone, and Swaine laughed along with her as they both sat down on a nearby tree stump. "I think we might almost have enough of these berries…" Swaine said quietly, and then there was a long silence that seemed to flow naturally…Esther realized that Swaine was moving closer to her…They started gazing into each other's eyes…Swaine's heart was beating fast…_So what? I get to do this with her all the time now? AMEN to that! She is pretty and brave and kind and perfect..._Thoughts were rushing through his head faster than the speed of light…Esther moved her head closer to Swaine's head…_He wants me to KISS him doesn't he? Well I'd be happy to! I think it's so sweet that he feels the way he does, and I'm glad that now we can be happy together..._Their heads we're so close now that their lips could touch… They both shut their eyes, ready to kiss, and they were just about to, when they heard a rustling noise behind them, coupled with a shrill, loud, bossy, voice coming from a similar direction. "Blimey, talk about a cliff-hanger moment, mun! I mean, you must have respect for your environment and culture, see? One minute you're at her throat and she's at yours, which we all expect, and the next minute you're sticking your tongue down her throat and she's sticking her tongue down your throat, which is just outright puzzling to me!" Mr Drippy yelled, gasping for breath, and wheezing slightly... Oliver, who was crouching down beside him, immediately gasped at the fairy's rude, yet somewhat typical behaviour and put his hand over Drippy's mouth… "MR DRIPPY, SHUT UP!" Oliver hissed, a little too loudly, but Swaine and Esther had already heard Drippy speaking so they leapt off the tree-stump, turned around to face the others and moved further away from each other... "Look, if it isn't our favourite Lord High Lord of the Fairies! Come to wish us "peace" and "good will" I suppose!?" Swaine yelled, sarcastically, with his hands on his hips, and Esther nodded, folding her arms… "I bet he hoped we would be fighting so he could get on our nerves and watch us fight more!" She agreed maliciously… Swaine continued to taunt Drippy! "Yeah, and I bet you two have a right laugh!" Swaine whined, and Esther backed him up. "Feeling a bit confused, Mr Drippy? Just cry me a Tidy Tears river, use Bridge Spell, AND GET OVER IT!" She teased, and the couple linked hands as they ran back to camp to leave Drippy and Oliver with blank expressions on their confused faces!


End file.
